


Five Times plus One

by Laeana



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, M/M, Male Friendship, Paris Saint-Germain F.C., Roommates, Sad
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-04-23 02:17:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: La première fois que Julian est sorti avec un gars, ça n'a pas vraiment dérangé Presnel. La deuxième fois non plus. Enfin ... jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise l'importance de ses sentiments envers son beau colocataire allemand.Ou les cinq fois où Julian a eu un petit-ami et la fois où Presnel est devenu le sien.





	1. к ι ℓ ι α η (1/2)

La première fois que Julian ramène quelqu'un chez eux, c'est plutôt surprenant. Il ne s'y attend clairement pas. Après tout, ils n'ont tous les deux pas eu de relations sérieuses depuis leurs anciennes petites-amies.

Mais voilà, il descend au salon et Kylian est là, assis sur le canapé contre son colocataire. Il aimerait demander si c'est légal vu son âge mais peut-être que ses deux coéquipiers n'apprécieront pas la blague tant que ça.

Puis au fil des touches, des caresses, il se sent énervé et ne comprend pas pourquoi. Sûrement que la colocation n'était pas une si bonne idée. Tout du moins, il commence à la regretter.

Bien sûr que ç'a été une bonne idée, une très pratique même. Déjà, ils s'entendent très bien, lui et son Babe, une alchimie qui ne fait aucun doute autour de tous leurs proches. Même de leurs exs, raison pour laquelle ils se sont retrouvés célibataires, pas si tristes que ça.

Ça leur a économisé du temps, de l'argent et des tâches ménagères. Ils se sont tout répartis et, parfois, supporter la perte des matchs ou les entraînements trop rudes, c'est mieux à deux.

Il évite soigneusement les deux, n'ayant pas encore trop réfléchi à toutes les restrictions auxquelles il va faire face. Se balader presque nu dans leur appart va lui manquer d'ailleurs.

L'allemand le rejoint dans la cuisine où il a commencé à refaire cuire des crêpes à l'aide de la pâte préparée pour hier.

 

— Vous êtes ensemble depuis combien de temps ?

— Deux semaines, je ne savais pas quelle tournure ça allait prendre alors j'ai préféré garder le secret.

 

Blah blah blah, secret. Il n'y croit pas. Ça le blesse quand même. Deux semaines ? Ils sont censés être meilleurs amis pas de vagues inconnus.

Il ne veut pas y accorder une grande importance parce que ce n'est supposé être que des détails; la vie amoureuse de Ju ne le concerne pas, n'est pas censée le concerner.

 

— Ouais, ok. Pourquoi Kylian ?

— Je ne sais pas, comment tu veux que je te dise ? J'ai juste ... on a ...

 

Comme son ami semble très gêné et ne pas savoir quoi dire, il hausse les épaules, finit de préparer ses crêpes. Il en glisse une pour son coéquipier avec un peu de caramel et beaucoup de Nutella comme il les aime.

Ce dernier observe l'offrande, les yeux brillants de surprise et d'une autre émotion qu'il ne sait pas identifier.

 

— Tu veux que je quitte la maison ce soir ?

— Pourquoi ?

— Bah, si vous voulez ... faire des choses quoi.

— N-Non. Ça devrait aller.

 

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il en est aussi prude ? Pas grave, au moins ça va lui éviter d'aller squatter chez Adri ou Al ce soir.

En fait, un mois entier passe comme ça et Presnel est plutôt agacé. Agacé que Kylian soit aussi présent dans leur vie quotidienne. Enfin-

Il a compris, c'est bon, ils sont des petits-amis mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils doivent être h24 collés ensemble ! Il ne peut même plus profiter de son meilleur ami. Fais chier.

Encore une de ces soirées qu'il aurait voulu passer en tête à tête avec Julian et il se retrouve à tenir la chandelle. Un soupir s'échappe de ses lèvres et il finit par se lever du canapé quand en face le couple est en train de se peloter ou je ne sais quoi.

 

— Hm, Pres, tu vas où ?

 

Il ne répond pas, enfile ses baskets, sa veste, prend ses clés. Alphonse lui a déjà répondu qu'il était ok pour qu'il vienne.  
Julian le suit quand même jusqu'à l'entrée, ne semblant pas vouloir le lâcher.

 

— Presko ? Réponds-moi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Désolé, Babe, je le supporte plus.

 

Il se relève et sans un regard en arrière il sort de l'appart. L'air froid lui fait du bien sur sa peau. Il se sent brûlant à l'intérieur. Il expire doucement.

Il effectue le trajet en silence, la fenêtre ouverte. Seul avec ses réflexions. Puis il frappe à la porte de de son ami qui lui ouvre directement.

 

— Yo.

— Je peux entrer ?

 

Le français ne répond pas et se contente de se décaler pour le laisser passer. Il finit par élire domicile sur le comptoir de sa cuisine.

 

— Alors raconte-moi ?

— Julian a un petit-ami.

— Quoi ? Vous êtes pas ensemble tous les deux ?

— Hein ? Non. Ju et moi on n'est pas- on est meilleurs amis.

 

Il fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant pas vraiment les raisons de la confusion. Le gardien en face de lui débouche une bière et lui la tend, un air dubitatif sur le visage.

 

— Je n'étais pas le seul à penser ça. Je veux dire, vous êtes super proches, tu l'appelles même « Babe ». Bref. C'est qui l'heureux élu ?

— Kylian ?

— Mbappé ?

 

Le choc est tellement visible sur le visage de son coéquipier qu'un rire sans joie passe ses lèvres. Puis il prend une gorgée.

 

— Mais pourquoi Kylian ? Lui ce serait plus Neymar, Florian à la limite, mais Julian ?

— Je sais pas non plus. Mais ça me saoule qu'il soit là tout le temps chez nous. Je ne peux plus être tranquille avec Ju. Ça me met tellement en colère.

— Pourquoi tu es en colère ?

— Je viens de le dire. Le fait qu'il soit tout le temps collé à Ju, le fait qu'il le touche. Je dois tout le temps tenir la chandelle !

— Non mais c'est pas- ... Laisse tomber. C'est apparemment trop tôt pour que tu t'en rendes compte.

 

Il ne relève pas la tête et laisse cette phrase passer. L'autre parisien soupire. Ce dernier n'est pas d'un grand réconfort. Il boit encore un peu, laissant l'alcool lui brouiller légèrement les sens.

 

— Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour arranger ça ?

— Rien. Ça ne dépend pas de toi, Presko.

 

D'un coup, il redescend un peu et se sent tout malheureux. Des sanglots viennent enrayer sa gorge et il ne les retient même pas, tout son corps tremble en rythme.

 

— Je ne comprends pas ...

 

Quand il se calme, il a la sensation d'une couverture posée sur ses épaules et d'un murmure qui lui effleure les oreilles.

 

— Repose-toi, Pres.


	2. к ι ℓ ι α η (2/2)

Quand il ouvre les yeux à nouveau, il y a Alphonse devant lui qui semble en pleine conversation au téléphone.

 

— Oui désolé, amour. Il en avait besoin tu sais ? Oui, oui, promis. Je t'aime aussi.

 

Il se redresse, s'étirant légèrement, faisant glisser la couverture de ses épaules. Son dos craque un peu brusquement et il a des fourmis dans les jambes. Se lever lui confirme les courbatures.

 

— C'était qui ?

— Euh ... mon petit-ami.

— Je le connais ? C'est quelqu'un de l'équipe ?

— Cherche pas. Tu ferais pas mieux de rentrer chez toi ? M'enfin il est sept heures et demi mais bon.

 

Un sourire se grave sur ses lèvres. Presnel n'oubliera pas de le taquiner sur ça plus tard mais pour l'instant il a raison. Son téléphone a plusieurs appels manqués de son colocataire. Est-ce qu'il s'est inquiété pour lui ?

Il se sent un peu coupable. Quand il rentrera, son ami dormira sûrement. Il est tôt et ce dernier, quoique matinal, ne se lève pas à cette heure-là. Il récupère son manteau, ses clés et remercie rapidement le français avant de quitter l'appartement.

Le trajet de voiture est aussi silencieux qu'à l'aller. Il a beaucoup réfléchi. Ses idées sont un peu plus claires mais elles restent brouillées.

Il grimace. Puis ouvre la porte de son chez lui tranquillement. À peine cette dernière claque que c'est son allemand qui débarque dans le hall.

 

— T'étais où hier ? Je me suis inquiété !

— Chez Al. Je me suis endormi. Kylian est encore là ?

 

Julian a l'air confus à cette question. En le regardant de plus près, il remarque ses cernes et son cœur se serre à cette vision.

 

— Non pourquoi ?

— Ju ... t'as dormi au moins ?

— Un peu, je ... je voulais pas manquer ton retour. Puis s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose, je voulais pas être endormi.

 

Okay. Il se sent plus que coupable là. Son cœur rate un battement quand ses yeux rencontrent ceux chocolats de son coéquipier et d'un geste instinctif il vient le serrer dans ses bras.

 

— Tu n'aurais pas dû, Babe. Je vais bien, tu vois ? Je vais bien. Allez, viens, on va te recoucher.

 

Son ami acquiesce vaguement. Il l'emmène avec lui, retire la plupart de leurs vêtements et l'entraîne sous la couette où il préserve l'étreinte. Étreinte dans laquelle l'autre footballeur se fond sans résistance.

 

— Dors, Babe, dors. Tout va bien.

— Tu vas rester avec moi ? Tu ne vas plus partir ?

 

C'est d'une voix lourde de sommeil que cela lui est demandé et c'est très mignon. Son cœur se contracte.

 

— Non, je resterai avec toi.

 

Apaisé par ces réponses, Ju fourre sa tête dans son cou et s'endort rapidement. Avec un soupir, il arrive à attraper son téléphone pour envoyer un message.

 

À Kyky  👶   
_Dis au coach que Julian est malade._

 

Kyky  👶   
_C'est grave ? Je peux rapporter quelque chose ? Il va bien ?_

 

À Kyky 👶  
 _Non ça va. Il se repose juste. Pas besoin de venir_.

 

Possessif ? Non pas du tout. Julian doit juste se reposer. Il resserre son étreinte après avoir posé son téléphone sur la table.

Après ça, les instants sont assez irréguliers. Ce qu'il sait c'est que son allemand s'ouvre plus à lui, passe moins de temps avec Kylian et il en est vraiment heureux.

Mais bon le fait est que ils sont toujours un couple et qu'il ne peut rien faire pour lutter contre ça. Alors quand il veut team-up avec son colocataire, il finit par se retrouver plutôt avec Neymar.

 

— Ça va ?

— Quoi ? T'apprécies toi le fait que Kylian soit collé à Ju ?

 

Au vu de l'air refrogné qu'affiche immédiatement le brésilien, non. Les voilà dans le même bateau.

 

— Ça a toujours été si facile entre Ky et moi. Je ne pensais pas qu'il se mettrait en couple. Ou alors avec moi. J'ai toujours été là. Je l'aime tellement ...

 

Le plus âgé semble en détresse au plus profond de lui-même et s'arrête de courir. Il soupire et lui tapote doucement le dos dans un geste de réconfort.

 

— J'ai mit tellement de temps à comprendre mes sentiments.

— Pourquoi ne pas aller le récupérer ?

— Je ... quoi ? Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne peux pas saboter son bonheur.

 

Ses scrupules se sont déjà envolés. C'est vraiment mal mais il n'en a pas mauvaise conscience. Son coéquipier en semble presque choqué.

 

— Oh allez. Avec ton sex-appeal, si Kylian n'a pas déjà un crush sur toi, je m'appelle plus Presnel.

— Mais il est en couple.

— On s'en branle. Tu l'aimes pas vrai alors pourquoi souffrir sans rien dire ?

 

La fin de l'entraînement fait qu'il n'obtient pas de réponse. Il doit encore atteindre une semaine avant que Neymar n'agisse enfin.

Une semaine durant laquelle il multiplie les instants, précieux instants, avec son meilleur ami. Les soirées où il n'y a qu'eux, yeux dans les yeux, riant de bonheur.

Puis un soir, Julian rentre et il y a quelque chose de différent chez lui. Ce n'est pas de la tristesse ou de la colère mais plus une certaine prise de conscience un peu dure.

 

— Ça va Babe ?

— Ouais, ouais.

— Sûr ?

— J'ai rompu avec Kylian.

 

Oh. Est-ce qu'il a été juste du coup ? Il pense un instant au brésilien avant de sourire et d'attirer son colocataire à lui.

 

— Désolé, Ju.

— N'en parlons. Est-ce qu'on peut se contenter de ne rien dire ? Juste ... passer une soirée comme d'habitude.

— Si tu veux, j'ai commandé des pizzas. On continue la série ?

— T'es le meilleur, Pres.

 

C'est ce que marmonne son allemand alors qu'il s'enfouit dans sa poitrine avec un soupir de bien-être. Peut-être qu'un soupçon de culpabilité s'était immiscé en lui mais maintenant il a totalement disparu, remplacé par de la satisfaction.

Ils vont retrouver des jours paisibles et tranquilles sans que plus personne ne vienne les déranger et ça le rend pleinement heureux. Que demander de plus ?

Juste son Babe et lui, seuls. Et le retour de toutes leurs soirées qui se retrouvaient encore trop bouffées par le couple de ce dernier.

Quelque part, il y a les mots de Alphonse qui résonnent en lui, annonciateur de quelque chose de plus que juste une simple amitié et il essaie de ne pas trop y penser pour l'instant.

Il profite juste du moment.


	3. η ε ү м α я (1/2)

En fait non. Non Neymar n'a définitivement pas résolu le problème par lui-même malgré ce qu'il pensait. Il en a la confirmation alors qu'un jour, Julian rentre tout heureux, différent d'une manière qui ne lui plait pas trop.

 

— Il est arrivé quelque chose ?

 

L'allemand s'arrête, figé, presque comme s'il avait oublié sa présence et ses joues pâles se colorent de rouge.

 

— Oh, euh ... j'ai un petit-ami.

 

Non .... il refuse. Sérieusement pourquoi ? Quelle est cette urgence de se caser qui émane de son colocataire ? Presnel en est franchement agacé, en toute amitié hein.

Mais, en bon meilleur ami qu'il est, il cache son désappointement et sourit avec douceur. C'est faux. Son poing se serre.

 

— C'est qui ? Je le connais ? Ça fait pas encore une ou deux semaines cette fois ?

— Non. Pas du tout. C'est Neymar.

 

Comme un sourire doux vient se poser sur les lèvres du plus âgé, il soupire. Avant de comprendre ce que ça veut dire.

Neymar comme Neymar ? Mais attend, ce dernier ne lui a pas confié ses inquiétudes à propos de Kylian plutôt ? Comme quoi il l'aimait et tout le discours du même genre ?

Il a loupé quelque chose. C'est définitif. Il va devoir creuser parce que là il n'a aucune idée sur ce qui s'est passé. Vraiment.

Et ça le fait chier. Énormément. Parce que son équipier a l'air si heureux, au paradis, qu'il ne veut rien dire et se contente de ravaler tous les sentiments amers qui pèsent sur son cœur.

 

— Ça va, Pres ? Tu m'as l'air un peu pâle.

— Oui, oui. Je ... je suis content pour toi. Très content. Juste, je me suis souvenu que j'avais quelque chose à faire.

— Urgent ?

— En quelque sorte.

 

S'échapper de l'appartement. Oui c'est urgent. Surtout quand l'air lui semble parvenu si irrespirable et l'atmosphère si lourde qu'il pourrait défaillir.

Il attrape sa veste et ses chaussures et se rue à l'extérieur, laissant un Draxler déboussolé derrière lui.

A l'extérieur, il respire un bon coup avant d'essayer de se calmer. Mais c'est dur. Des images défilent sous ses yeux, des idées, des rêveries, des souvenirs et Julian n'est jamais  _sien_.

Sa respiration se bloque et il se sent étourdi. Vision troublée. Est-ce que c'est une crise ...

Presnel se concentre. Inspire, respire. Ses mains tremblent mais il n'arrive pas à l'arrêter. Il a mal à la poitrine et ça semble différent de tout ce qu'il a déjà ressenti.

Ses essais sont vains. Il essaye de ne pas penser à la douleur. Le son se brouille. Il se prend la tête dans les mains. Souffle. Souffle, souffle. Ça ne s'améliore pas. Pourquoi ça ne s'améliore pas ?

 

— ... _es ! Pres ?_

 

Une main se pose sur son bras mais il n'arrive pas à voir la personne. Elle arrive à le soulever et l'appuie pour le ramener à l'intérieur.

Confus. Toutes les voix semblent distordues, ailleurs. C'est presque comme s'il était en dehors du monde entier.

 

—  _Kim ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?_

—  _Je ne sais pas, je l'ai trouvé comme ça._

—  _Vite, allonge-le._

 

Son dos rencontre une surface moelleuse, le canapé. Une main est posée sur son front et elle est fraîche. Il se focalise dessus et sur ses respirations.

Inspirer. Expirer. Inspirer. Expirer.

Le malaise se dissipe enfin avec un certain soulagement pour lui qui peut à nouveau distinguer ses alentours.

Il croise immédiatement le regard de Julian, très inquiet. C'est lui d'ailleurs qui a la main posé sur son front. Derrière lui c'est Neymar qui est un peu reculé et qui l'a sûrement transporté jusqu'à leur appart.

 

— Est-ce que ça va, Pres ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

— Je ... sais pas.

 

Est-ce qu'il a fait une crise ? Ça ne lui est jamais arrivé avant. C'était affreusement douloureux et insupportable.

 

— Ça ressemblait à une crise d'angoisse, propose le brésilien en se rapprochant d'eux.

 

Angoisse ? Julian. Est-ce qu'il est la cause ? Mais pourquoi ? C'est ridicule. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est un peu jaloux qu'il fait une crise.

Pas parce qu'il a des insécurités. Il en a déjà eu avant et il n'a jamais fait de malaise. Ça n'a aucun sens à ses yeux.

Quoique ... son allemand qui n'est jamais le sien. La peur de le perdre. Un sentiment si fort qui le torture à nouveau. Son cœur qui lui fait mal. Une peine gravée au fond de lui.

 

— Mais Pres ! Ta main saigne ?

 

Il jette un coup d'œil rapide pour voir que là où ses ongles ont déchiré sa paume de main mais ça date de tout à l'heure. Le sang s'est déjà bien écoulé et continue d'affluer.

L'air de son colocataire ne fait que s'assombrir et il s'empresse de le quitter pour revenir quelques temps après avec des bandages.

 

— Tu ne sais vraiment pas prendre soin de toi je te jure.

 

La douceur de son coéquipier le choque un peu. Ça n'empêche qu'il tire une sacré grimace en sentant le désinfectant sur sa paume.

 

— Aïe, aïe !

— Roh tu fais ton chochotte là.

— En fait, c'est ta. Mais non, ça fait mal.

— Et tu t'es fait mal comment ?

 

Le regard de son meilleur ami le fait déglutir et il se sent coupable un instant de lui mentir. Mais il ne va décemment pas lui dire qu'il s'est fait ça a cause de lui.

 

— En tombant sûrement. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte.

— Okay.

 

Le bandage est fini et il obtient un petit sourire ravi. Se sentant définitivement mieux, Presnel se relève, déjà prêt à ressortir en se souvenant de la présence de Neymar derrière eux.

 

— Tu vas où ?

— Bah je ... je sors ? Je ne veux pas vous déranger plus longtemps. Je vais aller squatter chez Al, encore une fois s'il veut bien de moi.

— Non, non ! Tu vas rester ici te reposer. Ça va pas la tête ou quoi ? Tu viens de nous faire un malaise quand même.

— Mais je-

— Discute pas.

 

Devant cette ordre impétueux, il aimerait rappeler à Julian que ce n'est pas lui son petit-ami, qu'il ne devrait pas s'occuper de lui.

Le français soupire et finit par se rallonger. Il ne veut tellement pas tenir la chandelle entre les deux. Comme vraiment, vraiment pas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili, voilou. Certainement surpris tous autant que vous êtes quand le Neybappé s'annonçait si vite pas vrai ?
> 
> Puis, Presnel qui nous fait un malaise. Inquiétant ?


	4. η ε ү м α я (2/2)

Pourtant le couple s'installe à côté de lui et discute à voix basse, enlacés l'un contre l'autre et il retient un grognement.

 

À Bouclette  🤦‍♂️   
_Mayday, mayday. Sauve-moi._

 

Bouclette 🤦‍♂️  
 _Il se passe quoi encore ?_ 😂

 

À Bouclette 🤦‍♂️  
 _Te moque pas_ 😭😭 _Juju a un mec. J'en ai marre de les voir._

 

Bouclette  🤦‍♂️   
_Bah sors non ?_

 

À Bouclette  🤦‍♂️   
_Peux pas. Ju voudra pas me laisser partir. Ai fait un malaise ou crise._   
_Truc du genre._

 

Bouclette  🤦‍♂️   
_C'est grave ?_

 

À Bouclette  🤦‍♂️   
_Sais pas. J'en avais jamais fait avant._

 

Bouclette  🤦‍♂️   
_T'es sûr ? Y avait pas entraînement où tu t'étais évanoui ?_

 

À Bouclette  🤦‍♂️   
_Je m'en souviens pas ?_

 

Bouclette  🤦‍♂️   
_J'ai peut-être confondu._

 

Bouclette  🤦‍♂️   
_Bah je vais venir te chercher sinon._

 

À Bouclette  🤦‍♂️   
_Tu me sauves frère sérieux_

 

Bouclette 🤦‍♂️  
 _En reconnaissance tu veux pas changer mon nom sur ton phone stp ?_ ☝️

 

À Bouclette  🤦‍♂️   
_Quand même pas, rêve_

 

Bouclette 🤦‍♂️  
🖕

 

Bouclette  🤦‍♂️   
_Je viens dans 15min_

 

À Bouclette 🤦‍♂️  
❤️

 

Bouclette  🤦‍♂️   
_Pas de cœur avec moi. Garde les pour ton Babe._

 

Un sourire s'étale sur ses lèvres. Adrien lui manque. Ils ont eu tellement de bons délires et moments ensemble. Il soupire un peu douloureusement.

Ses yeux se posent sur Julian et son sourire disparaît aussitôt. Son regard se fait plus grave, presque voilé et il ressent de nouveau l'envie de sortir de l'appart.

Son Ju est vraiment cruel.

Il se lève du canapé et se dirige vers la cuisine. Reste d'une bouteille de Jet 21 dans le frigo qu'il prend comme une offrande.

Si Alphonse veut bien les accepter tous les deux, ils peuvent se faire une soirée sympa à trois. Rien de bien sérieux.

Les quinze minutes s'écoulent lentement. Il enfile ses baskets et prend sa veste sans oublier ses clés. La sonnette de la porte d'entrée résonne. Il ouvre et c'est bien son ami qui l'attend derrière. 

 

— Je vais chez Al, je rentrerai sûrement tard.

 

L'allemand relève la tête et il a un regard brumeux, blotti contre Neymar, ses lèvres sont rouges et légèrement gonflées. Toujours aussi beau.

 

— D'accord, finit-il par lui répondre.

 

Presnel se tait un moment. Durant tout le trajet avec l'autre français en fait. Il arrête de parler pour se centrer sur ses émotions un instant, les laisser couler. Il ne comprend pas vraiment. C'est dur.

 

— Tu n'arrives pas à l'admettre hein ?

 

Ses yeux clignotent un instant avant qu'il ne réalise qu'Adrien s'adresse en fait à lui.

 

— De quoi ?

 

Il se tourne vers lui mais ce dernier ne le regarde même pas, mains crispés sur le volant, yeux attentifs sur la route.

 

— Julian et toi.

— Oui ?

 

Quelque chose passe sur le visage de son ami, du soulagement peut-être.

 

— On est meilleurs amis.

— Argh ! Tu n'es pas possible !

 

Rabiot a l'air vraiment exaspéré et il a un petit rire qui sort de sa gorge en sentant une tape sur son épaule.

 

— Mais c'est vrai, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

— Désespérant. Je vais vraiment avoir besoin de Alphonse pour ça.

 

Babe  😍   
_Tu as pris une veste au moins ?_

 

À Babe  😍   
_Oui_

 

Babe  😍   
_J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?_

 

À Babe  😍   
_Pourquoi ?_

 

Babe  😍   
_Tu m'évites. Tout à l'heure t'as voulu partir et à cause de ça t'as fait un malaise_

 

À Babe  😍   
_Te prends pas la tête pour ça, c'est rien_

 

Babe  😍   
_J'aime pas être en conflit avec toi, je t'aime trop pour ça_

 

À Babe  😍   
_Moi aussi_

 

Babe 😍  
❤️

 

Il ne sent même pas le sourire doux qui vient s'installer sur ses lèvres. De petits moments comme ça qui comptent tellement à ses yeux.

 

— Sûr que tu parles à Julian et, au fait, on est arrivés.

— Je- ... comment t'as su ?

— Sourire idiot qui s'affiche sur ton visage bonjour.

 

Adrien le traîne quasiment hors de la voiture et ils arrivent rapidement à la porte d'Alphonse. Ce dernier les fait entrer rapidement. Quelque chose le fait tiquer à l'intérieur.

 

— D'solé. Si vous m'aviez prévenu plus tôt, j'aurais eu le temps de ranger.

 

Il parcoure légèrement l'appartement. Ses yeux tombent d'abord sur le sweat abandonné sur le canapé qui ne semble pas être celui du gardien car il est trop petit. Dans l'évier de la cuisine il y a beaucoup trop de vaisselle pour une personne.

 

— Bah, dites donc, t'as eu un invité ?

— Oh ! C'est vrai ça !

 

Le milieu de terrain soulève le sweat pour l'observer de plus près.

 

— Mytho pas. À part si t'adore porter des hauts deux fois trop petits et que t'as pas fait la vaisselle depuis un mois, y avait quelqu'un chez toi cette semaine.

— En plus il a avoué avoir un mec.

— C'est qui ?

— Arrêtez de chercher. À moins que vous vouliez partir ?

 

Devant la menace, Presnel soupire et son comparse fait de même. Ils s'installent finalement tous les trois sur le canapé avec des bières. Alphonse qui plie soigneusement le sweat avec un regard doux ne lui échappe pas. Il doit être tellement amoureux, ça fait plaisir à voir.

L'ambiance change brutalement sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Il pose sa bouteille, sentant bien que ses deux amis le regardent avec insistance. Il se racle la gorge.

 

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Je vais le dire clairement.

— En fait ce serait mieux qu'on le dise clairement puisque tu n'as rien compris de tout ce qu'on t'a dit avant.

 

Il écarquille les yeux, surpris, ne comprenant même pas où les deux veulent en venir. Quand les deux autres français posent chacun une main sur ses épaules.

 

— Okay, accroche-toi bien parce que je pense que tu es trop inconscient.

— Mais tu es amoureux de Julian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intervention de Alphonse et Adrien pour l'aider encore et le faire réaliser ses sentiments peut-être.


	5. т н ι ℓ σ (1/2)

Presnel est sur le cul. Il y a plusieurs raisons sur ces dernières semaines qui l'ont plus que surpris.

Une douce réalisation de ses sentiments pour son coéquipier avec la compréhension que, non, définitivement non, cette jalousie possessive n'a jamais été le résultat d'une grande amitié.

Et Al et Adri qui en ont remis une couche sur le fait qu'il ait déjà fait un malaise. Chose qu'il est sûr de ne jamais avoir fait. C'est vrai, pourquoi il ne pourrait pas s'en souvenir ?

Une autre raison c'est la rupture de Julian et sa remise en couple. Ça s'est passé trop rapidement en fait.

Neymar serrant dans ses bras Kylian et l'embrassant comme si sa vie en dépendait et son allemand qui hausse doucement les épaules :

 

— Ah oui j'avais oublié, on n'est plus ensemble.

 

Juste comme ça.  
Puis quelques temps après, Thilo a débarqué à leur appart (encore un) et quand pour se dire bonjour ils se sont embrassés sous son air choqué.

 

— Ah oui, Thilo ... est mon petit-ami.

 

Fais chier. Comme vraiment. Parce que là il a mal au cœur de la pire manière possible. C'est une torture que de les voir tout le temps ensemble, l'un avec l'autre.

Est-ce qu'il n'est pas assez bon ? C'est la première fois qu'il voit Ju avec quelqu'un depuis qu'il a réalisé ses sentiments. Et quand ce dernier s'en va en rendez-vous avec son petit-ami, il finit allongé dans sa chambre, dans le noir, seul, à pleurer.

Pleurer son amertume, essayant de trouver un moyen de cracher sa douleur hors de son corps. Chose qui n'est vraiment pas facile.

Son miroir lui renvoie une image pathétique de lui. Il sait qu'il l'est. Brisé à moitié pour une relation qui n'ira jamais plus loin que de l'amitié. Une relation qui ne lui apportera jamais ce qu'il veut.

Recroquevillé, il laisse ses larmes couler jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à sec et épuisé. Il se relève alors, chancelant et brumeux, la gorge noué et va jusqu'à la cuisine se chercher un verre d'eau.

Il louche quelques instants sur le fond d'alcool restant dans le frigo mais il se reprend vite. Il n'a pas envie de tomber plus bas. Si déjà il se sent misérable alors il n'a pas envie de voir à quoi il va ressembler avec de l'alcool dans le sang.

Il boit longuement, accoudé au bar de sa cuisine, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Réfléchir, réfléchir encore. Se poser des questions, ne trouver aucune réponse, recommencer. Un cycle sans fin.

Le bruit des clés insérées dans la porte le fait revenir à lui. Il n'a pas le temps de bouger que Julian rentre dans leur appartement et se fige en le voyant.

 

— Pres ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais réveillé à cette heure-ci ?

 

Cette heure ? Le français jette un coup d'œil à l'horloge pour découvrir un 2h12 qui le nargue doucement. Et lui ? Pourquoi il rentre maintenant ?

Quand son colocataire se dépouille de son manteau, il ne manque pas les marques qui parsèment son cou et ça le met plus qu'en colère. Il ne comprend pas. Pourquoi il est rentré puisqu'il semble avoir passé une si bonne soirée ?

 

— Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Vous avez baisé avec Thilo non ? Pourquoi t'es pas resté dans son lit ?

— Presnel ? Tu as bu ? Pourquoi tu-

— Ouais, ouais. Mettons ça sur le compte de l'alcool.

 

Surtout si ça lui donne un échappatoire pour rentrer dans sa chambre avant que son amertume ne fasse d'autres dégâts et ne parle pour lui. Mais l'allemand ne s'en satisfait pas, il ne s'en satisfait jamais.

Il est déjà allongé sur son lit, sanglotant silencieusement de nouveau, quand le plus vieux passe la porte pour s'asseoir à ses côtés. L'entendant pleurer, il passe une main douce dans ses cheveux.

 

— Pres, hey, Pres. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Dis-moi.

 

Il secoue la tête, refusant de parler encore une fois. Il ne veut pas dire des conneries à nouveau, des choses qui n'importent pas ou en tout cas pas de la même manière aux yeux de son équipier.

Il ne veut pas être pris en pitié parce qu'il l'aime et que le contraire n'est pas réciproque. Il n'en veut pas. Il préfère avoir mal, endurer ça seul, plutôt que de supporter des regards apitoyés et des fausses excuses.

 

— Okay. C'est pas grave de ne pas vouloir en parler. Ce n'est pas grave. Mais tout va s'arranger, tu sais ? Tout va aller mieux.

 

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouve dans les bras de Julian à trois heures du mat, réconforté par les mots du-dit qui est également responsable de sa peine. Ironique non ?

Mais il n'en fait aucun commentaire, il se le garde pour lui. Il préfère profiter de l'étreinte. Étreinte qui ne lui sont malheureusement pas souvent réservées. Alors il garde en tête chaque petit détail de ce moment précieux.

La manière dont les bras sont enroulés autour de son dos et dont les siens sont autour de sa taille. Sa tête dans son cou qui respire son doux parfum. Le souffle régulier à son oreille signe qu'il s'est endormi.

Presnel grave tout ça dans un coin de sa tête, sachant bien que c'est tout ce qu'il pourra toujours avoir. Là, ça va, il le vit bien. Il ne réalise pas, il ne pense à rien d'autre qu'à ces sensations. Et quand il s'endort, un sourire se pose sur ses lèvres.


	6. т н ι ℓ σ (2/2)

Quand Presnel se réveille, il n'y a plus personne à ses côtés. Mais la place est encore chaude, signe que son occupant s'est levé il n'y a pas si longtemps. Il prend un moment pour se remettre les idées en place.

Mais quel idiot ! Plus idiot tu ne fais pas franchement. Il a dit tellement de conneries, il a presque failli cracher ses sentiments. Plus jamais ça. Plus J-A-M-A-I-S. Il soupire aussi. Parce que ça ne s'est pas fini si mal.

Passer toute une nuit dans les bras de celui qu'il aime, ce n'est définitivement pas un échec. Dommage que ça ne dure pas.

Il se lève quand il sent une douce odeur sucrée. Ses pas le mènent jusqu'à la cuisine où il peut déjà apercevoir Julian de dos, tablier mis, qui chantonne un air familier et se trémousse tout en faisant des crêpes.

Il reste quelques instants, rêveur, appuyé dans l'encadrement de la porte. Cette vision suffit à faire battre son cœur. Qu'est-ce qu'il est mignon. Et beau. Et sexy. Attends. Comment c'est possible qu'un homme soit tout ça à la fois ?

 

— Oh, Kim ! J'ai fait des crêpes ! Installe-toi, j'ai bientôt fini.

— J-Je ... tu ... oui.

 

Ouille. Il a bafouillé sale. Il a envie de se taper la tête contre la table. Mais il ne le fera pas parce que de un ça fait mal et de deux son allemand le regarderait de travers. D'ailleurs ce dernier, de toute aussi bonne humeur, s'installe en face de lui. Ils commencent à manger en silence.

 

— C'est bon ?

— Oui, très.

— Hum ?

— Oui quoi, Babe ?

— Tu penses qu'on pourrait se refaire une soirée tous les deux ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on en a pas fait ...

 

Il cligne doucement des yeux, un peu pris au dépourvu. Un sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres.

 

— Bien sûr, si ça te va, demain soir ?

— Oui !

 

Et comme son coéquipier paraît à cet instant être un enfant heureux. Il ne peut sentir que son cœur gonflé par l'émotion. Pas juste. Il s'autorise à aller essuyer doucement le nutella du coin des lèvres de son colocataire qui se fige. Est-ce qu'il rougit ou il rêve ?

 

— Juju, ça va ?

— Oui, je ... oui. Je reviens !

 

Comme l'autre s'enfuit à toute jambe, il se sent déçu. Il a tout gâché pas vrai ? Il soupire, en colère contre lui-même. Mais leur rendez-vous est fixé.

Alors ils n'en reparlent pas à l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui ni à celui du lendemain mais ce n'est pas grave puisqu'il prépare tout en détail. Le joueur français prépare la nourriture, les jeux, tout doit être parfait pour oublier ce qui s'est passé.

Mais quand ils arrivent au moment de cette fameuse soirée, il est surprit de voir Julian enfilé sa veste et ses baskets, signe que, non, il ne va pas passer la soirée avec lui. Il ne veut pas y croire. Son meilleur ami ne peut pas l'avoir abandonné pour son petit-ami ? ...si ?

 

— Mais, Ju, tu avais dit que-

— Désolé, je dois y aller.

 

Presnel se met à détester Thilo avec force. La porte claque et il reste seul. Ses yeux se ferment. Il a mal. Mal d'avoir été si naïf et heureux et d'avoir préparé toute la soirée en détail. Ses efforts ... étaient ridicules. Et gâchés, comme souvent.

Il refoule ses larmes et comme il craint de rester dans cet état d'esprit, il appelle Adrien pour qu'il vienne lui tenir compagnie. Ce dernier arrive relativement rapidement. Il a eu le temps d'aménager la nourriture soigneusement choisie pour Julian et d'allumer la play.

 

— C'est quoi toute cette bouffe, frère ?

— C'tait pas pour toi. Remballe tes "frère" s'teuplaît.

— Ow. Tu veux me parler de lui ?

 

Lui. Parce qu'il ne pourrait évidemment n'y avoir que l'allemand pour le mettre dans cet état.

Si au début il refuse, au fil des parties et de la soirée qui avance, il commence à tout raconter. Ça sort tout seul de sa bouche. Il est atterré et ne proteste même pas quand l'autre français le prend dans ses bras.

Il laisse les larmes couler, fatigué de toujours prétendre aller bien. Il met très longtemps à se calmer. Peut-être même plus d'une heure. Pour une fois que ce n'est pas Alphonse qui essuie ses déboires.

 

— Pres ... eh, Pres ?

— Oui ?

 

Presnel a commencé à somnoler mais Rabiot semble un peu dérangé de ne pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps.

 

— Je vais devoir y aller. Repose-toi un peu, d'accord ?

 

Il acquiesce vaguement et Adrien pose un baiser sur son front, regrettant presque de devoir le quitter maintenant, avant de se lever. Ses yeux sont mi-clos et il a la vague impression d'une conversation dans le fond. Puis quelqu'un s'assoit sur le canapé.

Oh. Julian.

 

— Tu n'étais pas censé être avec Thilo ?

— Et qu'est-ce que Adrien faisait ici ?

— Lui au moins ne m'a pas abandonné.

 

Julian a un air triste qui apparaît sur son visage alors qu'il parcoure la pièce et qu'il reconnaît chaque chose qui a été préparée pour lui. S'il arrive à le savoir c'est parce que le plus jeune le connaît si bien.

 

— Oh ... Pres ... je pensais que tu avais oublié. Je pensais que j'étais le seul à accorder de l'importance à cette soirée et ça m'a énervé, je ... suis désolé.

 

L'allemand lui offre un sourire tout penaud. Il soupire de dépit mais ne rechigne pas quand ce dernier se glisse dans ses bras. Ils restent juste comme ça et il profite de la situation, du doux parfum de son colocataire, avec l'espoir de quelque chose qui n'arrivera peut-être jamais.

 

— Fifa ?

— Film plutôt ?

 

Il confirme par un hochement de tête et son coéquipier est très rapide puisqu'il change de chaîne et passe directement sur Netflix. Quand il se retrouve face à une playlist déjà constituée, il est assez surpris.

 

— Je t'avais dit que j'étais prêt pour notre soirée.

— Et Thilo ? Pourquoi tu es rentré si tôt ?

— C'est fini. On a préféré arrêter là. Puis il était mieux avec Marqui de toute façon.

 

Le visage de Ju est impassible, ne reflète aucune douleur ou tristesse en particulier. Il lui caresse la joue, quand même inquiet.

 

— Et ça va ?

— Oui, j'avais juste ... pas envie de faire de choix.

 

Il lui jette un regard intrigué mais son ami ne répond pas et se contente de se caler un peu profondément dans ses bras, tête contre son torse. Merde. Il espère qu'il n'entend pas à quel point son cœur bat fort.

Juju ... Juju ... pourquoi tu dois être aussi cruel ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui, oui, vous ne rêvez pas, double uptade aujourd'hui ! Je suis dans un très bon mood alors j'avais envie de vous faire plaisir aussi. Je suis juste en train de me dire qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de chapitre alors si je fais ça, je vais vite finir. Oh, tristesse. Merci d'avoir lu !


	7. ғ ℓ σ я ι α η (1/2)

Il peut arriver à Presnel d'être jaloux, il n'est pas parfait après tout. Jalouser quelque chose qu'il n'a pas, une relation, et quelqu'un qui ne lui a rien fait, Thauvin, n'est certainement pas son moment préféré.

Il se rend compte de cette colère qui bouillonne en lui quand il les voit ensemble pour la première fois. De nouveau dans une spirale infernale. Sérieusement ? À chaque fois que Julian rompt avec un gars, il a un moment de répit avant qu'une nouvelle personne n'arrive.

Il en est fatigué. Alors là, il rumine dans son coin. Comment c'est même arrivé ? Florian est marseillais, bordel, quand est-ce qu'ils ont sympathisé ? Pourquoi ?

Ils font une soirée. Pleine de parisien mais pas que. Il ne sait même pas pourquoi elle a lieu. L'anniv d'un joueur ? Une victoire ? Quoi. Il n'en a strictement aucune idée et s'en fout en fait. Parce que son allemand en a profité pour ramener son petit-ami.

Qu'il a accueilli comme si de rien n'était, bien. Avec qui il a échangé des blagues comme un vieil ami parce que c'est vrai. De base, il ne le déteste pas, ils ont même eu des bons moments en équipe de France. Kylian a semblé tout aussi ravi de le voir.

Le voilà assis dans un coin, un verre à côté de lui, observant de loin le couple. Il soupire légèrement. Ses sentiments sont de nouveau piétinés.

 

— Qui l'aurait cru ? Eux deux ensemble.

 

Il a un sourire mauvais qui apparaît sur son visage alors qu'il boit un coup et que Adrien s'assoit à ses côtés. Toujours eux deux l'un à côté de l'autre, vieux complices de toujours.

 

— Pas moi. Comment c'est arrivé ? C'est presque une anomalie. Je peux pas y croire.

— OM-PSG ...

— Relation cancer ouais. Si ça s'apprend. Mais toutes nos relations sont taboues de toute façon.

— Tu n'aimerais pas ?

 

Il a un moment de réflexion. Le secret les protège d'une certaine manière. C'est un accord tactique au sein du club. Le privé reste privé tant que cela est désiré et contrôlé surtout. Les médias restent cruels.

 

— Ça m'arrangerait pour cette fois. Mais c'est quand même mieux qu'on soit protégés. Je ne veux pas que quoique ce soit arrive à Ju.

— Mignon. Il te rend beaucoup trop mignon.

— Ah oui ?

— Pas assez pour moi, désolé. Pas assez adorable. Et beau aussi. Et intelligent. Et-

— J'ai compris, ça va. J'aurais pas voulu de toi non plus tu sais.

 

Un rire chaud leur échappe. L'alcool flotte dans l'air mais ce n'est pas dérangeant. Son regard vient retrouver son colocataire sans qu'il ne le fasse exprès et il le trouve en train de rire aussi. Vision magnifique.

 

— Mais je suis sérieux sur ce cas. Peut-être que tu devrais essayer de sortir avec quelqu'un ? Te changer les idées ?

— Mouais. Faudrait quelqu'un qui veuille de moi ...

— Fais pas genre. T'es totalement conscient de ton sex-appeal. Tu peux t'en jouer tout seul, comme un grand garçon. Regarde cette rangée de possibilités, y a moyen que tu en choppes un, non ?

 

Presnel hausse les épaules avant de jeter un regard à travers la foule. Il y a des visages qu'il connaît. Pendant un instant, la pensée de se détendre et de rencontrer quelqu'un lui plaît bien. Après il trahit ses propres émotions.

Pas si grave en fait. Qui s'en soucie ? Sa conscience ? Julian ? Totalement pas.

Il promène son regard sur la foule et quand il tombe sur Thomas qui le regarde aussi, un sourire se fixe sur son visage.

 

— Quoi ? Qui ?

 

Adrien se retourne, fixe à son tour le monde. Presnel en profite pour se dégager un peu et se saisir de son verre.

 

— Tu devrais aller rejoindre les gars là-bas, je crois qu'ils sont jaloux d'avoir été laissés.

— Oups. Amitié oblige. J'devais te sortir la tête de l'eau.

 

Il hausse les épaules que l'autre français tapote avant de se diriger vers le fond de la salle à grands pas. Lui-même quitte le bar pour aller s'asseoir aux côtés de son coéquipier belge.

 

— Besoin de quelque chose ?

— Je voulais juste parler.

— Parler ou flirter ?

— Ce qui te convient le mieux ?

 

Un sourire amusé se dresse sur le visage de son compagnon d'un instant. Ce n'est clairement pas innocent, ils en sont tous les deux conscients. Ses yeux bleus sont vraiment jolis aussi.

 

— On nous fusille du regard derrière toi.

— Ah bon ? On s'en fout.

— C'est Julian.

— Encore plus.

 

L'audace dont il fait preuve le surprend lui-même. Mais ce qu'il fait ne concerne vraiment pas l'allemand qui ne devrait même pas s'en soucier en fait. Puisqu'il est avec son petit-ami.

 

— Revanchard ?

— De quoi ? Je ne lui dois rien.

— Tant mieux.

 

C'est doux et sensuel à la fois. Alors, dans un bon mood, son équipier se penche en avant et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Quand ils se détachent, il a les joues qui chauffent malgré tout. Ouah. Il embrasse bien en tout cas.

 

— Bon je vais y aller moi. Mais j'aimerai bien te voir un soir.

— Un dîner aux chandelles ? Tu m'honores.

— Bien sûr.

 

Meunier pose un baiser sur son front et se relève pour s'en aller. Il reste quelques instants de plus, un peu étourdi. Ça s'est étonnamment bien passé. Son téléphone sonne de nouveau.

Une heure, un jour, un lieu. Il s'empresse de confirmer.  
On s'assoit de nouveau à sa gauche et il trouve Julian avec un air agacé sur le visage.

 

— Vous êtes ensemble ?

— Non, pas vraiment.

— Alors tu te laisses embrasser par n'importe qui ?

— Ce n'est pas n'importe qui.

 

Sa réponse ne semble pas satisfaire son colocataire mais tant pis. Il ne veut pas avoir à rendre des comptes à qui que ce soit. Ça l'agace beaucoup.

 

— Pourquoi tu t'en soucies ?

— Parce que je tiens à toi Pres et je voudrais pas que tu fasses quelque chose que tu regrettes.

— Okay. Si ça peut te soulager alors ...

 

D'un geste furieux, il se penche vers l'allemand et l'embrasse à son tour. Plutôt surpris quand ce dernier répond et ils ont un échange assez langoureux.

Quand il se recule, son coéquipier est tout rouge et confus. Il sourit méchamment, se lève et s'en va de cette soirée, ne voulant pas s'expliquer avec les personnes présentes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un petit flirt avec Thomas ? Et Presnel qui se déchaîne plus un Julian mortellement jaloux. Un bon chapitre ou pas ? xD


	8. ғ ℓ σ я ι α η (2/2)

Le lendemain est dur. Presnel a bien bu mais ce n'est pas un mal de tête lancinant qui le met à mal mais plutôt l'attitude de Julian qui lui en veut.

Oui, certainement. Il l'a mérité. Mais quand même ? Il se fait ignorer salement. Il soupire. Le prochain match s'annonce ... orageux. Un classique OM-PSG, que du bonheur.

Surtout que plus les photos de son colocataire et de Florian se multiplient, plus il a envie de le frapper. La jalousie est forte, peut-être un peu trop.

 

Bouclette  🤦‍♂️   
_Alors la soirée ? T'as choppé ou pas ?_

 

À Bouclette  🤦‍♂️   
_Non mais j'ai un date._

 

Bouclette  🤦‍♂️   
_Oh._

 

Bouclette  🤦‍♂️   
_Pourquoi t'as embrassé Julian hier ?_

 

À Bouclette  🤦‍♂️   
_Laisse tomber, sale histoire. Il m'en veut grave._

 

Bouclette  🤦‍♂️   
_Mauvais._

 

À Bouclette  🤦‍♂️   
_Totalement._

 

Il reste quelques instants dans son lit avant de se lever. Dernier entraînement avant le match et il n'est pas tellement motivé. S'il le pouvait, il passerait le temps mais ce n'est pas possible.

Il n'a pas attendu d'amélioration à l'entraînement de sa relation avec son allemand mais il est quand même déçu quand ce dernier refuse de lui parler et de team-up avec lui encore. Quel enfant.

 

— Dommage, c'était un beau baiser, déclare avec douceur Alphonse.

— Tu sais si ça a changé quelque chose avec son mec ?

— Ils se sont parlés mais réconciliés apparemment vu qu'ils se sont embrassés à plusieurs reprises et avaient des touches ... tendancieuses.

— Tout ça pour rien en plus.

— Te décourage pas va. Ça va aller.

 

Il hausse les épaules.  
Le lendemain a une ambiance aussi morose et le surlendemain aussi. Sauf que c'est le jour du match hein.

Ambiance tendue. Ils dominent. Marquent un but par Marquinhos. Un deuxième par Neymar. En passe d'un troisième but, Florian finit par leur voler la balle.

Il se jette sur lui pour un tacle. Okay, peut-être un peu trop violent. Et plein de revanche. Il essaie de modérer et récupère la balle bien que le marseillais reste à terre, se tenant le mollet.

Julian est l'un des premiers à se précipiter à ses côtés et la rage est palpable dans son esprit même s'il est plutôt satisfait. Il s'arrange avec sa mauvaise conscience.

 

— Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Ça ne va pas ?!

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, je lui ait fait un tacle c'est tout.

 

Ce à quoi il s'attend moins c'est que son meilleur ami lui agrippe le col, l'air plus qu'énervé.

 

— Tu agis vraiment comme un connard dernièrement ! J'en ai marre de toi !

 

Le poing de Julian lui atterrit presque sur la joue avant que Thiago ne les sépare. L'arbitre a un speech et d'un mouvement de la tête il demande à Tuchel de le faire remplacer.

Les mots sont restés coincés dans sa gorge, il n'a rien su dire ni répondre. Il n'a jamais provoqué une telle fureur chez son coéquipier et il en a mal d'avoir reçu des mots pareils.

Presnel se fait rapidement remplacé et il s'assoit sur le banc à côté de son coach qui n'a pas l'air mécontent mais plutôt attristé.

 

— Écoute, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe entre vous et je pense que ça devrait le rester mais vous devez régler ça tous les deux, d'accord ?

— Oui, coach. Excusez-moi.

— Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois présenter des excuses je pense.

 

Il hoche la tête. Sur le banc, Leandro lui tape l'épaule et il ne sait sûrement pas mais il semble sentir ce qui s'est passé. Assez impressionnant.

Il broie du noir. Son ami a clairement évoqué ne plus vouloir de lui. Est-ce que c'est la fin de tout, même de leur amitié ? Est-ce que ce sera lui qui fout tout en l'air sans même avoir dévoilé ses sentiments ?

Thomas sort à son tour du terrain et vient immédiatement s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il est surpris quand son bras trouve ses épaules dans un geste de réconfort.

 

— Ça s'arrangera. Ce n'est pas cette relation qui va gâcher votre longue amitié.

— J'ai peur que si.

— Aies davantage confiance en vous deux.

— Attends, dans quel sens ? Je croyais que tu voulais qu'on sorte demain soir ?

— Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne le voulais plus.

 

Le belge lui adresse un clin d'œil et un rire franchit ses lèvres. Quel numéro. Ça lui remonte un peu le moral.

Heureusement. Parce que ça ne s'améliore pas entre Julian et lui. Comme vraiment pas. Au point où le lendemain, son colocataire n'est toujours pas rentré et ne répond à aucun de ses appels ou messages.

La journée passe tristement et le soir il se motive un peu et s'habille un minimum chic quand même. Il enfile une chemise, un jean serré, prend le temps de se coiffer, de mettre du parfum.

Une fois fait, il prend sa voiture et se dirige rapidement en direction du restaurant chic que Thomas a réservé pour eux.

Il est un peu en avance, c'est vrai. Mais il s'assoie quand même à leur table où il patiente quelques temps. Il contemple la vue de la fenêtre, une vue plutôt surélevée qui dévoile la ville de Paris sous un angle un peu différent de d'habitude.

C'est une ville magique, bien sûr. De nuit c'est encore plus beau. Les lumières qui se reflètent sur l'eau et au loin, signe de la vie qui continue de se dérouler au-delà de cette fenêtre. La tour Eiffel, légèrement cachée, qui resplendit quand même.

Un bruit de pas à sa gauche dévie son attention. Il tourne sa tête, quittant son observation approfondie du paysage.

La surprise.

 

— Salut, Kim.

 

Julian se tient face à lui, habillé dans une tenue chic qui met en valeur son corps athlétique, un air plein de charisme s'échappe de lui.

 

— Ju ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

— Quoi ? Je suis ton rendez-vous de ce soir. Tu préfères que je rappelle Thomas peut-être ?

— Non ! Non, je ... je suis content que tu sois là.

— Tant mieux, je ne voulais pas repartir.

 

Son colocataire prend place en face de lui. Il ne comprend pas vraiment, il ne lui en voulait pas aux dernières nouvelles ? Mais ça lui fait beaucoup trop plaisir pour qu'il ne s'en soucie réellement. Son cœur bat si fort dans sa poitrine.

 

— Tu ne m'en veux pas ? Et Florian ?

— Il y a eu beaucoup d'explications et ... si tu ne te dépêches pas de choisir, je commande sans toi, Babe.

— Dixit celui qui arrive en retard.

 

Ils échangent un rire rapide. L'ambiance s'est vraiment détendue. Il ne sait pas comment interpréter les signes, s'il doit y voir sérieusement quelque chose ou non.

Mais Presnel passe une bonne soirée.

La main de Julian reste posée sur la sienne durant tout le repas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arrêtez, je suis trop incertaine (et active) ce soir ! Les vacances font tellement du bien et j'avais envie de me consacrer à l'écriture, ma passion de toujours. Alors voilà, encore une fois, un double-uptade pour votre plus grand plaisir ! ;)


	9. к ε v ι η (1/2)

La cinquième fois que Julian amène quelqu'un, Presnel est surpris. Il se lève tard parce qu'il s'est couché tard et enfile un bas de jogging. Dans son salon, il trouve Kevin. Il l'aime bien, ce n'est pas ça le problème. Alors il le salue pendant qu'il se prend un café.

 

— Le petit-ami de Ju ?

— Ouais ... enfin, c'est récent, hein.

 

L'allemand semble un peu gêné. Il se sent presque obligé de le mettre à l'aise, de lui poser des questions, faire des blagues, puis de se poser devant la télé, sa tasse à la main. Son meilleur ami rentre enfin.

Il observe le couple du coin de l'œil et essaie d'ignorer comment son cœur se contracte douloureusement quand Julian embrasse Kevin avec tendresse. Ils rient ensemble, avec un tactile qui semble très naturel, et échangent en français puis en allemand.

Devant cette vision, il soupire doucement.

Il ne dit pas grand-chose de plus. Peut-être qu'il est lassé d'avoir de l'espoir pour rien. Il les laisse ensemble sans se soucier de s'il est impoli ou en offense un. Dit très clairement, il est lassé, fatigué et s'en bat les couilles.

Toute l'énergie que lui a procuré son réveil semble avoir disparu. Et il fait encore une sieste d'une heure. À son réveil, son colocataire a disparu mais ce n'est pas plus mal. Il mange un casse-croûte rapide avant de préparer son sac pour aller à l'entraînement.

Là-bas, il est maussade mais ce n'est une surprise pour personne. Le fait que lui et son meilleur ami ne soient pas venus ensemble à la pratique suffit à tout le monde comme explication, pas besoin de plus.

Neymar et Kylian viennent à ses côtés et, il ne sait pas si c'est par pitié, sympathie ou il ne sait quoi d'autre, mais c'est une mauvaise idée. Il n'est dans le mood pour rien faire, à part shooter dans la balle et se perdre dans le jeu.

 

— Toi et Julian vous êtes disputés ?

 

Il hausse les épaules. Ce n'est pas une dispute en soi. C'est vrai qu'il lui fait la gueule mais comme son allemand ne sait pas pourquoi, ça n'en compte pas vraiment comme une. Il a juste mal.

 

— C'est Kevin ? Il sort avec lui ?

 

Il jette un regard intrigué au brésilien. Comment est-ce qu'il a deviné ? Il n'a rien dit par rapport à ça.

 

— Déduction. Je savais juste que Kevin était sur Paris, pas la raison.

— Je continue à penser que la colocation était une mauvaise idée.

— Bah pourquoi tu ne déménages pas maintenant ? Genre trouve-toi un autre endroit ?

 

Cette fois, il reste cloué devant la réponse du plus jeune. Il n'y a pas vraiment pensé mais ce peut être une bonne option. Enfin, il ne peut pas vraiment dire que son coéquipier est méritant d'avoir eu cette idée, étant donné qu'il est tout juste en train d'emménager avec Neymar.

 

— Ouais, ça peut le faire, merci.

— C'était gratuit.

 

Il observe au loin Julian qui rigole doucement avec Thilo et Leandro. Il s'imagine alors une vie différente, séparé de lui. Les réveils seul, plus de petites disputes quotidiennes, plus personne qui chantonne et danse dans la cuisine, plus de soirées à deux.

Étrange. Mais peut-être mieux pour son bien.

À peine rentré à leur appart, il se saisit de son ordi pour commencer à rechercher des offres. Quelques lui attirent l'œil.

 

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

 

Presnel sursaute, la main sur le cœur. Il ne l'a tellement pas entendu arriver.

 

— Bon sang, Ju ! Ne me fais pas peur comme ça.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu regardes les maisons ?

 

L'allemand a un air désemparé sur le visage et il ne comprend pas pourquoi. Qu'est-ce que ça changerait qu'il déménage ou non ? Ils seraient juste plus tranquille, l'un comme l'autre.

 

— Parce que je pense à partir.

— Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Tu n'es pas bien ici ? S'il te plaît, je ne veux pas que tu partes.

 

Il lui lance un regard plein de colère.

 

— Mais ça me concerne moi ! Tu ne peux pas décider pour moi !

— Tu es égoïste.

 

Et juste comme ça, Julian récupère ses affaires et se barre aussi vite qu'il est venu. Toujours aussi énervé contre lui, il ne décolère pas avant la fin de la soirée où le regret finit par le submerger en vague.

Un bruit sourd soudain le fait se figer. D'abord, il y a un grand silence alors il pense que c'est son imagination. Mais quand il se reproduit, un gémissement passe ses lèvres. De l'orage ? Maintenant ?

C'est une blague. Les éclats de tonnerre font des jeux de lumière au travers de la fenêtre et il se recroqueville un peu plus dans sa chambre. Chaque coup est un supplice. Il tremble, des images de son enfance défilant sous ses yeux.

Il ne veut pas s'en souvenir. Son colocataire a auparavant toujours été là pour gérer ses crises avec lui, sa peur profonde. L'astraphobie.

Les larmes lui montent aux yeux et son souffle est erratique. Il devrait pouvoir le gérer, il devrait pouvoir le faire. Mais il se sent incapable d'y arriver. Sa main agrippe son téléphone et il compose le numéro de son allemand par automatisme.

Une fois. Deux fois.

Ce dernier ne répond pas, décidé à l'ignorer. Il a la sensation d'étouffer. Les alentours sont plus que flous. Quelqu'un d'autre ... quelqu'un d'autre ... vite.

 

—  _Allô ?_

— S'il te plaît ... s'il te plaît, viens, j'ai besoin ... viens. Je peux pas ...

—  _J'arrive._

 

Adrien vient sûrement rapidement mais les minutes supplémentaires passées lui semblent un supplice. Quand son ami le découvre, il est bien sûr au courant de sa phobie et fait de son mieux, le prend dans ses bras, essaie de le calmer.

 

— Putain. Pourquoi Julian n'est pas là ?

 

Il n'arrive pas à parler, la gorge nouée par les sanglots. Abandonné au pire moment par celui qu'il aime, quel tableau glorieux. Dehors, le temps a l'air de toujours s'empirer.

Tout s'obscurcit. Son champs de vision se réduit. Il se concentre sur sa respiration. Inspire, expire, inspire, expire, inspire-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On reste sur une relation difficile. Julian qui n'a pas l'air de vouloir laisse partir Presnel mais qui n'est pas assez là pour lui ... Presnel qui a l'astraphobie ...


	10. к ε v ι η (2/2)

La porte s'ouvre enfin. Adrien laisse sa place. C'est Julian qui est là, Presnel sent son parfum si reconnaissable quand ce dernier le prend dans ses bras.

 

— Chut. Je suis désolé, Babe. Je suis désolé, j'avais oublié. Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser seul. Pardonne-moi. Tout va bien maintenant, tout va bien. Respire.

 

Ces mots chuchotés à son oreille lui font un bien fou. Ce n'est pas comme ça. Tout finit par se calmer encore une fois. Leur coéquipier les laisse. Une soirée de plus à dormir dans les bras de son colocataire.

Et le lendemain tout semble être revenu à la normale. Comme si la nuit précédente n'a pas eu lieu. Ça lui donne un goût amer dans la bouche. D'autant plus quand il voit que Kevin a rejoint son meilleur ami.

Proches, serrés l'un contre l'autre, à rire ensemble encore une fois. Ils regardent une série quelconque sur la télé et semblent plus concentrés sur ce qu'ils disent tous les deux plutôt que dessus.

C'est bien. Ju a l'air d'être heureux avec lui. C'est tout ce qu'il souhaite. Alors ça y est. Il admet sa défaite. Il se fait à l'idée que son colocataire ne s'intéressera jamais à lui. Donc, il enveloppe soigneusement ses sentiments et sa déception à l'intérieur de lui et se dépêche d'aller se changer pour pouvoir sortir.

Il a besoin de se changer les idées totalement. Et un verre peut être bien aussi. Autant dire qu'Alphonse n'est pas surpris quand il le voit débarquer. Exaspéré, plutôt triste, mais pas surpris.

 

— Nouveau petit-ami ?

— Kevin.

— Trapp ? demande une voix qui provient du couloir.

 

Presnel jette un regard curieux à son coéquipier qui hausse les épaules en rougissant légèrement. Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est Leandro qui arrive, une serviette autour du cou pour ses cheveux mouillés.

 

— Salut Presko !

— Salut, Leandro.

— Continuez votre conversation, vous occupez pas de moi.

 

Il acquiesce rapidement, fatigué.

 

— Je ne peux pas les critiquer. Julian a ... Julian a un si grand sourire à ses côtés alors évidemment Kevin semble parfait.

— Il sourit aussi beaucoup avec toi.

— Oui mais ce n'est clairement pas avec moi qu'il est sorti à chaque fois.

— Alors il est peut-être temps ?

 

La question du gardien atterrit durement à ses oreilles parce qu'il a raison. Il est temps. Temps d'abandonner. Temps d'arrêter d'espérer, de s'acharner. Temps de passer à d'autre chose.

Le plus âgé lui offre une étreinte réconfortante. Les larmes lui montent aux yeux devant cette part de lui qu'il est contrait de laisser derrière. Peut-être d'enfin guérir de toutes ces blessures mortelles qui lui ont été infligées.

 

— Tu trouveras quelqu'un. Quelqu'un de mieux. Ou en tout cas, quelqu'un qui t'aimera comme tu l'as aimé. Quelqu'un qui saura t'aider et te guérir. Ça ira.

 

Ce sont des belles paroles. Presnel a envie d'y croire. Mais cela n'empêche pas que le soir, il finit en boîte, boit à outrance et couche avec un gars. Pas de soucis. Il recommence pour tout oublier. Ne plus s'y attarder.

La journée, il évite Julian au maximum sauf aux entraînements ou il se comporte relativement normalement. Relativement parce qu'il ne le touche plus, ne lui donne plus de surnom, garde toujours une certaine distance entre eux.

Mais il est bien en quelque sorte. Il est toujours aussi blessé mais il pense à autre chose.

Week-end. Il se lève avec un mal de tête léger. Avec tout ce qu'il a bu hier, c'est étonnant. Dans le salon, son colocataire semble l'attendre vu qu'il lui tend un verre où flotte de l'aspirine. Il l'avale cul sec.

 

— Tu es rentré à quelle heure ?

 

Il hausse les épaules, se détourne pour aller dans la cuisine. Non, il ne fuit pas du tout cette conversation dont il était sûr qu'elle allait arriver un jour ou un autre.

 

— T'étais où toutes ces nuits ? Réponds-moi, Pres !

 

Comme Julian lui prend le poignet pour le forcer à le regarder, il se dégage brusquement et immédiatement, comme si le contact l'a brûlé.

 

— Quoi ? Tu as le droit d'avoir un petit-ami sans que je te fasse chier ! Tu peux pas me laisser tranquille, Draxler ?

 

Draxler. Pas Drax, pas Ju, Jule, Juju, Babe ou même juste Julian. Draxler. Si froid. L'allemand recule presque giflé par cette appellation avant de se reprendre pour empêcher le français de quitter la salle.

 

— Non, je ne peux pas. Je n'aime pas que tu t'en ailles. Je n'aime pas que tu sois à qui que ce soit d'autre que moi.

— Ironique quand on sait que tu appartiens à quelqu'un d'autre.

— Plus maintenant, je ...

 

Quand son meilleur ami se penche pour l'embrasser, il ne résiste même pas et l'entraîne avec lui dans la chambre. Le peu de vêtements qu'ils portent vole. Toutes ces nuits avec d'autres à ne rêver que de lui.

De sa bouche, de ses mains, de ses yeux, de son corps et à se demander quels bruits il fait. Le découvrir a un goût d'interdit délicieux.

Il parcoure son corps, le découvre. Mordille ses tétons, s'attarde en descendant sur ses abdos tandis que Julian parcoure les tatouages de son bras et a gardé une main contre sa joue. Plus bas, toujours plus bas.

Il prend l'érection de son allemand en bouche. Suce à la pointe avant de prendre plus loin, de le caresser avec sa langue.

 

— Arrête ... de me taquiner ... Liebe.

 

Le surnom le fait s'accélérer. Il se saisit du lubrifiant et en empreigne ses doigts. Il les entre rapidement mais sans brutalité dans son coéquipier qui a un gémissement plus doux encore. Il a envie de le faire sien mais se garde de le blesser.

Il enfonce et le sent enfin. Il l'effleure le point sensible du footballeur qui crie son nom si fort que sa voix déraille. Un sourire apparaît sur son visage sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. 

Il vient embrasser son amant avec langueur et passion et en profite pour remplacer ses doigts par son sexe. Il garde un rythme calmé et attend les coups de bassin de son partenaire avant de continuer.

Ce dernier frémit, à la recherche de plus de contact, qu'il est ravi de lui donner. Le premier coup de rein est délicieux; le début qui annonce plus encore. Ils sont à l'unisson et il trouve de nouveau la prostate de son compagnon.

Durant les courts moments où ils ne s'embrassent pas, Presnel en profite pour observer toujours plus Julian sous tous les angles. Sous lui, soumis au plaisir, éclairé par la faible lueur de la lune par la fenêtre, est un de ses tableaux préférés.

 

— À qui est-ce que tu appartiens, Draxler ?

 

Sa voix est rauque et presque sévère. Son allemand le regarde, brûlant.

 

— À toi, seulement à toi, Presnel.

 

Il revient l'embrasser, prenant soin d'appuyer leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre alors qu'il offre ses coups finaux et que son amant jouit entre eux et qu'il le fait à son tour. 

Simple. Intense. Sensationnel.

Il est épuisé lorsqu'il se retire et se laisse tomber juste à côté de son partenaire. Celui-ci se blottit contre lui et c'est si naturel que son bras vient l'entourer d'un geste protecteur.

Dans le noir, il sourit, satisfait. 

Enfin comblé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouais, ouais, vous avez pas rêvé. Ils ont enfin craqué. Et couché ensemble accessoirement. C'est ainsi que le dernier petit-ami de Julian a disparu et que Presnel est apparu. Reste deux chapitres mes petits !


	11. Chapter 11

Réveil magique à la lumière des quelques rayons de soleil s'aventurant par la fenêtre. Presnel ouvre doucement les yeux. Julian est profondément endormi dans ses bras, contre son torse. La vision le réjouit.

Son amant paraît si paisible et si adorable qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de poser un baiser sur son front avant de se détacher de leur étreinte. Il enfile un caleçon et un bas de jogging.

 

— Mmh ? Liebe ... tu vas où ?

 

Il ne va jamais s'habituer à ce surnom. C'est doux à ses oreilles et il sent son cœur qui s'arrête à chaque fois qu'il se fait appeler comme ça.

 

— Je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner, tu me rejoins quand tu es bien réveillé, d'accord ?

 

Il se retourne pour voir son colocataire se frotter difficilement les yeux, l'air fatigué. Il sourit et vient l'embrasser légèrement sur ses lèvres avant de se relever pour se diriger vers la cuisine.

Il commence par préparer le café puis les tartines qu'il dispose sur la table. C'est aussi à ce moment-là que son allemand débarque dans le salon en ayant enfilé un t-shirt un peu trop grand, le sien en fait, l'air toujours aussi peu réveillé.

 

— Tiens.

— Merci.

 

Le silence flotte quelques instants, régulé seulement par les bruits de couverts et de pain. Il vit une sorte d'idylle.

 

— Dis, Pres,  on est quoi maintenant ?

— Quoi ? Comment ça ?

— Je ... tu ... on n'est plus que des meilleurs amis pas vrai ?

 

Il cligne des yeux avant de relever le regard vers son coéquipier dont la peau pâle a pris une jolie couleur rosée. Un rire doux passe ses lèvres.

 

— Non, bien sûr que non. J'ai toujours voulu être ton petit-ami.

— Vraiment ?

 

Il hésite un instant sur le fait de dévoiler son angoisse des derniers mois à celui qu'il aime. Mais quand ce dernier le regarde avec des yeux brillants de surprise et de bonheur, il n'a pas envie de mentir.

 

— Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça a été dur. J'étais partagé entre le malheur absolu de te voir avec quelqu'un d'autre, à chaque fois, et les quelques instants de bonheur où tu étais avec moi. La plupart du temps, j'étais déchiré. Parce que je t'aimais tellement, je ...

 

Sa gorge se noue. C'est un peu difficile d'en parler. Ça n'a pas été les meilleurs moments de sa vie. Se rendre compte de ses sentiments n'a fait qu'empirer les choses. S'il doit tirer un bilan, c'est de la colère, de la jalousie et de la tristesse qui s'en ressort.

Le français baisse la tête, perdu quelque part dans ses souvenirs. Il revient à lui quand une main se pose sur la sienne et sur sa joue.

 

— Je suis désolé. J'aurais préféré qu'on ne vive pas ça. Je me suis toujours demandé si il y avait plus que de l'amitié entre nous. Je pensais que tu ne partageais pas mes sentiments. Tout ce temps, je cherchais à t'oublier.

 

Il se fige. Il n'en croit pas ses oreilles. 

 

— Tu ... m'aimes ?

— Oui. Depuis longtemps. Depuis notre rencontre.

 

Julian sourit gentiment, presque timidement à son encontre. Il ne peut pas se retenir plus longtemps et contourne la table pour venir l'embrasser de nouveau. C'est si tendre et langoureux.

Presnel s'arrête après un long échange et vient lui caresser la joue à son tour, attendri et impressionné devant cette vision de son amant aux lèvres et joues rougies.

 

— Je t'aime aussi, tellement. Laisse-moi être tien.

— Même pas besoin de demander, tu es déjà devenu mon petit-ami, Liebe.

— Tellement de temps à être proches l'un de l'autre. Est-ce que tu savais que Al pensait que je sortais avec toi ?

— Il n'était pas le seul. Avant que je ne sorte avec eux, il y avait Kylian, Thilo et Kevin qui le pensaient aussi.

 

Un rire leur échappe à tous les deux devant le ridicule de la situation. Ils auraient peut-être dû agir plus tôt tout compte fait.

 

— Est-ce que tu as couché avec eux ?

— Non. Aucun.

— Mais les marques ?

— Jamais plus. D'une certaine manière, je pensais trop à toi et ils pensaient trop à quelqu'un d'autre.

— Vous vous consoliez ?

— En quelque sorte.

 

Il soupire, soulagé, avant d'enfoncer son visage dans la poitrine de son équipier. Avoir son allemand pour lui et seulement lui. Puis, se rappelant de quelque chose, il grimace.

 

— Oups. Je devrais m'excuser auprès de Florian.

— Il ne t'en veut pas. Et il n'a rien heureusement.

— Tu l'as dit.

— Tu étais mignon quand tu étais jaloux, quoique vraiment malhonnête.

— Ne me le rappelle pas !

 

Son petit-ami se moque doucement de lui mais ce n'est pas trop grave. Il a des atouts dans sa manche lui aussi.

 

— On en parle de ta jalousie aussi ? Incapable de me laisser avec quelqu'un d'autre, tu m'as fait la tronche pour un baiser échangé. Tu as annulé mon rendez-vous et-

— Stop, stop ! Arrête-toi là.

— On a de sacrés palmarès, oui.

 

Leurs regards se croisent, brun contre brun, et leurs lèvres se trouvent de nouveau avec toujours la même passion. Ils restent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre après ça.

Ils vont à l'entraînement ensemble le lendemain, forment un duo, rient avec l'ensemble du groupe. Tout semble au plus normal et personne ne remarque qu'il y a eu un changement. Peut-être parce qu'il est minime.

Ils ont toujours été si proches de cette relation. 

Ils rentrent ensemble, mangent ensemble et finissent leur soirée dans leur canapé, l'un contre l'autre. Enlacés. Un vrai rêve.

 

— Est-ce qu'on devrait le dire tu penses ? À l'équipe ?

— Comme tu le sens, Babe. On a tout le temps devant nous après tout.

 

Julian sourit doucement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le prochain chapitre est plus une sorte d'épilogue vu qu'ici nous avons la conclusion du couple :)


	12. ρ я ε s η ε ℓ (2/2)

Tous les matins qui suivent ce jour, quand Presnel se lève, Julian est à ses côtés ou pas très loin. Et tous les matins qui suivent ce jour, ils se lèvent l'un ou l'autre préparer le petit-déjeuner, parfois tous les deux et de temps en temps ça se transforme en bataille de nourriture.

Ils ont des moments tranquilles. Surplombés de tempêtes et d'ouragans. Mais tout va bien, ils sont ensemble, ils arrivent à surpasser ces soucis. Sûr qu'ils ont des instants plus durs que d'autres.

Des instants où les mots sont cruels, les gestes aussi. Ils n'en viennent jamais aux mains, ils n'en ont pas besoin. Ils savent comment se blesser, où viser précisément pour faire le plus de dégâts possibles. 

En réalité, ni Alphonse et Adrien ni Kevin et Thilo ne comptent le nombre de fois où l'un des deux les a appelés et où ils ont dû les tenir dans leurs bras pendant toute la nuit, écoutant leurs plaintes. Maudissant l'amour sans remède.

Parce que si le couple peut se déchirer, ils ne peuvent pas vivre l'un sans l'autre. Il n'y a pas de Presnel sans Julian comme il n'y a pas de Julian sans Presnel.

 

— Liebe ! Liebe !

 

Julian crie pour attirer son attention, la musique est beaucoup trop forte. Ils sont au milieu de la piste, à danser.

 

— Quoi, Babe ? Quoi ?

 

Un rire leur échappe dans l'euphorie du moment. Ils se sentent jeunes, presque libres de tout faire. Heureux.

 

— On peut leur dire ? Notre couple, maintenant ?

— Maintenant ? Compliqué vu le volume sonore à mon avis.

 

Anniversaire de Neymar, pas vraiment étonnant l'ambiance explosive qui règne. Mais leurs coéquipiers vont et viennent autour. Son allemand affiche une mine déçue alors qu'un sourire vient se placer sur ses lèvres.

 

— On peut faire mieux.

— Mieux ?

— Leur montrer.

 

Il se penche en avant et embrasse langoureusement son petit-ami. Au début, ceux qui les entourent ne réalisent pas. Quand ils les remarquent, la fougue et la passion est déjà dans le baiser. Ils se font applaudir largement.

Ils se séparent mais restent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et ils peuvent surprendre des regards fiers venant de tous les côtés. Leurs coéquipiers. Leurs amis.

 

— Ça s'est bien passé, hein, on n'avait rien à craindre.

— On ne sait jamais, Ju. M'enfin, vu que t'es sorti avec la moitié du vestiaire, ça m'aurait étonné qu'ils nous rejettent.

— Hé ! On a dit qu'on en parlait plus !

— Pardon, pardon, c'était trop tentant.

 

Julian lui tape le bras et il soupire, satisfait des ces chamailleries. Satisfait de tout ça, tout ce qu'il a pu avoir et plus encore. Ils finissent la soirée tranquillement, à l'écart de la foule, dans leur bulle, assis dans un coin du salon. 

Le canapé est plutôt confortable et pour lui tout devient le paradis tant qu'il tient son petit-ami dans ses bras. Alors que demander de plus ? 

Ce dernier commence à déposer de petits baisers légers dans le coin de son cou. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçoit Neymar et Kylian danser ensemble avec en fond Alphonse le bras autour des épaules de Leandro, possessif et attentionné comme à son habitude quand il s'agit de l'argentin.

 

— Dis, tu crois au destin, Pres ?

— Le destin ?

 

Question étonnante pour une soirée qu'il l'est en perspective. Mais il est comme ça son Juju, toujours à se poser des questions de tout genre, parfois un peu farfelues. Il ne le changerait pour rien au monde.

 

— Le destin du genre que tout est rédigé dans un vieux livre poussiéreux en avance ? Gardé par des personnes qui changent de nom selon les croyances ?

 

Son compagnon lui lance un regard dérouté parce que, vrai, il vient quand même de sortir une définition plutôt longue. Plutôt véridique.

 

— Oui ou ... enfin, que tout est écrit d'avance quoi.

— Pour moi c'est des conneries.

 

Nouvelle œillade de la part de Julian qui semble cette fois-ci un peu outré. Bon, d'accord, il a peut-être été un peu vulgaire.

 

— Je veux dire, je n'aime vraiment pas l'idée que tout soit prévu. Je préfère penser que l'on est maître de son propre destin. Que tout dépend de nous. Nos rencontres, les personnes avec qui on garde contact, ce sont des choses qui sont le résultat de nos actions, non ?

 

Son allemand acquiesce doucement.

 

— Juste une chose que je ne saurais expliquer : l'amour ? Je veux dire qu'est-ce qui m'a fait t'aimer ? Que l'on s'aime et que l'on soit heureux ?

 

Presnel laisse son regard dériver quelques instants dans le vide. Instants durant lesquels son petit-ami en profite pour l'embrasser légèrement sur les lèvres, continuant de retracer les tatouages de son bras gauche.

Il y a un petit silence pas vraiment déplaisant. Chacun vague à ses pensées, distrait et pourtant si attentif à l'autre. 

 

— Tout le monde a son propre point de vue. J'aime à penser que les âmes-sœurs existent, j'aime à penser que tu es la mienne.

— Ouais. Mais pour ça, t'as pas besoin d'un livre tout pourri pour te le dire. Il suffit de vivre le moment maintenant et de sentir ton cœur battre à l'unisson avec le mien. C'est tout ce qu'il me faut pour savoir que tu es le seul que je veux. Que j'aime.

 

Il se fige quand il se rend compte qu'il a déblatéré tout ça. C'est tellement niais. Qu'est-ce que Julian lui fait exactement pour qu'il soit comme ça ? En parlant de ce dernier, quand il lui jette un coup d'œil, il se rend compte que son teint rosé a viré au rouge écarlate.

 

— Babe, tu vas bien ?

— Tu ... je ... Aaaah. 

— C'est ce que j'ai dit pas vrai ? C'était vraiment trop, j'ai juste-

— Parfait. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tes mots me font du bien. Je veux penser qu'on restera ensemble malgré le temps et tout ce qui peut nous arriver. Ce sera peut-être pas possible parce que la seule certitude que j'ai là c'est que je t'aime, Presnel, je t'aime tellement.

— C'est tout ce qui nous suffit, Ju, c'est tout ce qu'il nous faut.

 

Au diable ce que le temps peut le faire. Il caresse doucement les cheveux de son amour, appréciant le sentiment d'être comblé et de n'avoir besoin de rien d'autre. Savourer le moment. Par malice, ou peut-être volonté d'avenir, il glisse à son oreille :

 

— Si tu tiens tant que ça à croire à cette histoire de livre, je pense que le prochain mot de notre destin c'est "Mariage".

 

La sixième fois que Julian a un petit-ami, c'est Presnel. Et il reste sien pour tout le reste de leurs vies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est toujours quelque chose de mettre fin à une fic en vrai. Elle n'aura pas été très longue contrairement à mes deux autres pavés mais je vous remercie de l'avoir lue et suivie jusqu'au bout surtout ! Je pense que je ne tarderai pas à écrire de nouveau sur du Draxembe, j'espère vous retrouver à ce moment-là. Restez informés !


End file.
